


Halves

by Gatetomyheartx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Acceptance, Kissing, Letters, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatetomyheartx/pseuds/Gatetomyheartx
Summary: Eliza finds the letters.OrEliza finds out her husband was even more of a hoe.





	Halves

Elizabeth wandered the halls of the home where she raised her children on her own. She had recently turned 86 and her son,John had talked with his siblings and they all decided that she was to move in with him. She couldn't fight them for they were right,she was getting too old to take care of the house by herself so for the past week they had been selling and moving all her things from one place to another. All that was left was the empty rooms and her husband's study. Her idiot,mile-a-minute,non-stop,bastard,orphan husband. Oh how she loved him. 

Opening the door she saw the desk where he spent countless days and nights writing,she vividly remembered the sound of the quill scratching on the parchment by candlelight. Eliza smiled at the memory. Next, turning her head, the grand cabinets where held all of the pieces of paper he had written on that she had collected for the past forty-something years came to her eye. 

Scanning the desk further, passing her wrinkled fingers over the brass handles and carved wood she noticed a board loose on the bottom of it. She only had to press the board lightly for it to fall off and the mountain of papers that were hid inside the desk. Each paper had the same heading: My dearest Laurens.

Eliza had met Alex's friend at their wedding but he didn't stay long,she had guessed to get some rest to be on his way to South Carolina in the next week. Then she remembered the day they had received the letter from John's father that he had died.

Alexander's face was almost unreadable except for the trails that his tears had undoubtedly made when he came to dinner hours later. His face then held the same amount of sadness that it did whenever they buried Philip. She picked up the letter closest to her:

My dearest Laurens,  
It gets dreadfully cold here in the camps,the wind and rain never giving us mercy to Mother Nature's rathe. Lafayette gives his greetings,apparently too busy surveying the troops to send you a letter himself. As well does Hercules,always sewing away to help with our uniforms, combined with the many dress and suit requests he receives on the daily. Hopefully you are having much better weather than we are,the South must be a lot warmer than dreary and damp New York. How I do long for your warmth in the night, cuddling under the horribly thin blankets, exchanging drowsy kisses at midnight. I really do wish to not keep our letters to long so I must bid my farewells. Remember to burn this paper immediately after reading.  
Yours with much love,  
A.Ham

Eliza couldn't bring herself to be appalled, she knew it was wrong for two people of the same sex to lie together but as she read each letter it became apparent that it wasn't just lust they shared, it was love. They had been passed for a long time now, not as though it would matter.

Elizabeth kept a memory of her mother telling her the Greek myth of when people had two heads, four arms, and two hearts. That the gods had become scared of the human's power so god Zeus split each person in half and that each person spends their entire life looking for their other half. She had no doubt that Alex and John were two halves of their whole. 

She gathered all of the letters and placed them neatly in a metal box. Sealed it tightly and handed it to her son with great care. His dark eyes and light red hair matched his father so perfectly, it was only fitting they named him after him. “Alex, I want you to take this box and hide it, never let it see the light of day until I am long gone.”, she instructed with a slight sternness in her voice. Her son nodded, “Ma, what is in it?”, he had to ask. Eliza stared at the floor for a moment before turning to face him. Her shoes clicking against the wood, the color dulled from the years of use,“Your father's other half.”, was all she said placing a soft hand on the wrought iron.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sorta angsty so watcha think? The letters have no historical reference I just wrote it because. I really just needed something to publish to gain hype for a bigger projector I'm writing. (It is also Lams don't worry darlings). I would appreciate feedback to help with my development! I also have edited it because I saw things wrong that I could fix.  
> Love, Gatetomyheartx


End file.
